


Solid Things, On Occasion

by Gaymotives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle dom John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mouthy Sherlock, NSFW, Trans Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymotives/pseuds/Gaymotives
Summary: John puts Sherlock's clever mouth to use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim due to some posts circling tumblr about Sherlock's clever mouth.
> 
> This is 100% trans Sherlock friendly! It's really short... also unbetaed so like I'm sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

They haven't done this, not yet, in the short month and a half of their relationship. It’s been all sorts of kissing and cuddling and timid touches, mapping out what they were allowed to do with each other. It was never this, never fumbling and tongues and a bit of teeth. Never clothes stripping off and panting. Sex, finally official sex. Not like the time Sherlock came in his pants and was so embarrassed John had to cuddle him for three hours and reassure him that it was alright and natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Sherlock still turns pink at the thought, John still giggles goodheartedly.

This is different. Sherlock’s already down to his pants and John is half panting, half growling as they kiss and kiss and kiss and it’s a tiny bit overwhelming in the best way.

“I knew you wanted me.” Sherlock smirks as John moves to his neck, he lets out a soft gasp where John’s tongue meets his skin. “The entire case I could tell how distracted you were. Your pupils were dilated and your eyelids were heavy and you were licking your lips excessively…”

“Shut up Sherlock.” John growls against his neck, giving it a nip. A gentle warning.

Sherlock closes his eyes, tries to catch his breath. “The entire yard could tell, you’re so see through. You practically had a hard on during my entire deduction, I knew you were going to shove me up against the wall as soon as we walked into the flat. And ever so predictable, you did.”

It wasn’t that predictable, Sherlock still gasped and took a minute to start kissing back, took a minute to spread his legs to let John closer. Of course, he’s teasing John now, so he would never say that out loud.

John ruts against Sherlock hard and his head falls back against the wall. “Shut. Up.”

“You wanted to take me right in the cab, you almost did. Your hand on my knee, squeezing. Your pulse fast and breathing uneven. So turned on and you thought I didn’t notice. I played innocent, but you might as well had it flashing on your forehead. I Want To Fuck Sherlock Holmes.”

A hand tugs at Sherlock’s hair, hard but not enough to hurt, and John pulls away from him. “I told you twice now to shut your clever mouth but seeing as that’s not working I’ll have to try a different method.”

John pulls down on Sherlock’s hair and an electric shock runs through him, heat pooling in his stomach. He willingly falls down to his knees, getting the picture. John groans loudly.

“Oh look at you…” He says, and it’s a bit of a whisper. Sherlock reaches up and puts his hands on either side of John’s pants. He’s a bit nervous, but he’d be lying if he said this isn’t something he desperately wants. The pants hit the ground and Sherlock vaguely notices John stepping out of them as his eyes focus on what’s in front of him.

It’s big, definitely above average and actually rather gorgeous. Leaking pre-come, the foreskin pushed back over the head. Sherlock licks his lips.

“For God’s sake you were thinking of me sucking you off the entire night, weren’t you? You couldn’t wait until we got home, didn’t care who murdered who or why because you could only think of my mouth.”

“Yeah so use it.”

His eyes snap up to John’s, his hand is still in his hair as he glares down at him. Sherlock’s hand slowly comes up and wraps around the base of John’s cock and his eyes fall back to his cock as he leans forward and slowly licks from where his hand rests to the head. John breathes in sharply through his nose and Sherlock does it once more before taking it into his mouth.

John’s head falls back and he lets out a moan. “Fuck.” He breathes as Sherlock works his mouth on John. Tentative, learning, relishing in the taste and smell and weight of it all. “God your mouth.”

Sherlock moans at that removing his hand and picking up a rhythm. Too turned on to leave his own arousal alone. He starts to rub at himself through his pants, moaning again.

“Christ Sherlock, are you- Jesus. Jesus.” John says, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward into Sherlock’s mouth. When he remembers himself he begins to pull his hand from Sherlock’s hair and stop, but Sherlock vehemently refuses to let him and brings his hand up to keep John’s where it is. He pulls off with a pop.

“Fuck my mouth.” He breathes, John’s eyes roll back a bit and he reaches up to grab the wall in front of him as to not quite fall over at those words. He doesn’t need to be told twice and gets immediately back into the movement.

Sherlock, picking up the pace of his own masturbation to match John’s thrusts looks up and meets John’s eyes. John licks his lips and groans. “You’re beautiful. Posh boy.” He growls. “Look at you losing yourself from sucking my cock, I can’t believe it.” At this, Sherlock does actually quite lose it, coming before he means to and trying to say John’s name even through his mouthful of dick. The room goes a bit fuzzy and he accidentally thrusts forward as John thrusts into him and gags a bit but it’s amazing.

John; brilliant, perfect, maddening John obviously notices and strokes his hair as it happens, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “There’s a good lad, coming for me. Fuck, you’re so sexy, you’re gonna make me come, can I come in your clever mouth Sherlock?”

After coming back to himself, Sherlock nods and swirls his tongue against the head of John’s cock. He’s really close and Sherlock knows it won’t take him much longer at all. He meets John’s eyes again and watches as John tries desperately to maintain eye contact, it lasts about 5 seconds before John loses control and comes in Sherlock’s mouth, shouting his name and other profanities. Sherlock tries to swallow but a lot ends up dripping down his chin, when John finally looks back down at him he grins. A few seconds of comfortable silence pass as they just breathe before John speaks.

“Not that you’re not gorgeous like this, but you should probably go get yourself cleaned up.” His thumb runs across the corner of his mouth, gathering a bit of come on it. Before he can pull it away or wipe it off Sherlock sucks his thumb into his mouth, not breaking eye contact. John lets out a halfhearted moan and shakes his head.

“You’re going to kill me. Now get up, I want to get some real food into you before we go to bed.”

“I wanted to cuddle now.”

“Food first. Normal people eat Sherlock, so-”

“Solid things on occasion. Yes alright, help me up.”


End file.
